Continue experimenting on the effectiveness of fast neutron beam radiation therapy for controlling selected tumors. During this fifth year of operations, emphasis will be on increasing protocol patient accrual, the goal being 400 new cases. The following protocols will be used, (1) RTOG approved: carcinoma of the cervix, potentially resectable head and neck carcinomas, nonresectable head and neck carcinomas, malignant gliomas with hypoxic cell sensitizer, adenocarcinoma of the prostate, carcinoma of the bladder, carcinoma of the esophagus, and non-oat cell cancer of the lung, and (2) local, phase II: tumors of salivary gland and pancreas, soft tissue and osteosarcomas, melanomas, and selected adenocarcinomas. Patients will be randomized into the appropriate arms as defined in the protocols, thus, they will be irradiated with photons alone, photons plus neutrons, photons plus neutron boost to reduced volume, and neutrons only. The current program of quality control of treatment in the network of referring institutions will be continued and improved as experience is gained in this new type of activity. Statistical analysis of follow-up data will begin.